Currently both vehicle braking and vehicle drive traction are controlled by sensing the road wheel speed relative to another road wheel on the vehicle or to a pre-set algorithm. Typically 15° of road wheel rotation is needed to trigger the control system and hence a corrective action. This then involves reducing the road wheel speed sufficiently to regain traction but, because of the 15° lag in the system, the road wheel is always slowed down too much. It is then necessary to accelerate the wheel back up to speed. This system involves considerable changes of inertia and as a result a loss of power and energy. By using the torque transmitted by a wheel rather than its speed it is possible to control the driveline to prevent the road wheel reaching a situation in which it will lose traction under either acceleration or braking.